


对弈者-第6节

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura





	对弈者-第6节

当晚九点半，衣着光鲜的仙道出现在坛马大厅。可惜的是，他并没有见到他要等的人。不过看这门面架势，今夜必有贵客上门。

一杯马提尼的时间，手机传来震动。他转过头，一个高挑的清秀男人正走进门来。

“嗨~Akira，等很久了么？”男伴坐到他身边，亲昵地啄吻他的唇。

仙道揉了揉他细软的黑发，“先喝一杯？”

“好啊，来杯螺丝起子~”

男人无视他人的目光，大喇喇躺进他怀里，捏起他杯中的柠檬片含在嘴里嘬。

“好酸~~你尝尝？”

他叼着柠檬凑过来吻住他，仙道摁住他的后脑反客为主，因酸味而分泌出的唾液从唇舌厮磨中流出，男人被挑逗得浑身发软，呢喃着催他去房间。

“把酒喝完吧。”

仙道温柔地擦干他的下巴。一小口一小口将酒液度给他，拿冰块玩弄他的舌头，又将海盐撒在他脖子上，细细舔去，一口灌下辛辣的龙舌兰。

冗长的前戏逐渐变得无趣，要等的人还是没来。在男伴失去兴趣之前，仙道终于揽起他走向前台。

“一间行政套房，谢谢。”

男伴很热情，房间也足够豪华，这一室的深黑与米白想来必是那家伙的品味。仙道从对方身后进入。黑色的发丝由于汗水黏在他白皙的后颈上，有点像那个人，又完全不像。

仙道耐心而温柔地做完全套，灵活的手指游蛇一般玩弄着对方的身体，让他尖叫着在自己手下高潮。

男人尚在床上喘息，仙道已经下床开始穿衣服。他皱起眉。

“这就要走了？” 

“忽然想起来还有些事没做完，你可以睡一会。”仙道温柔地摸摸他的额头，低头印下一吻，垂下的领带扫着他的鼻尖。

“晚安。”

“等下！”男人叫住他，也起身开始穿衣服，“我可不要被一个人丢在这里。”

“只要你喜欢就好。”

男伴朝他翻了个白眼，扯出一个无奈的笑。

“你可真是……”

“？？”仙道歪头，一脸明知故问的无辜笑容。

“算了，走吧。”

“别不开心呀，”仙道搂住他，亲吻他的耳尖，“下回找个空闲时间，我们慢慢玩。”

“你说的啊，别到时候又给我来这出。”

“好啦，下回我带你去冲绳……”

仙道的笑容忽然僵在脸上。矮了他一截的男伴没有发觉，自顾自吐槽着。

走廊尽头，一抹黑色的身影攫住了他的目光。

他终于等到了要等的人。

电梯即将到达楼层，仙道一瞥显示屏，随即将怀中的男人抵在墙上一番深吻。本就没吃饱的男人很快又被勾起了情欲，勾住他的脖子热情回吻。

仙道却悄悄睁开了眼睛。长睫之中，狡黠的瞳孔瞄向镜面呈现的景象。

刚洗浴完的洋平穿着绣有金玟的黑色和服，搂着娇小的女郎，挂着虚伪的笑将同样左拥右抱的同僚们送入套房。

女郎亲吻着他衣襟交叉处敞露的胸膛，粉色的舌头挑逗他的喉结。仙道看到洋平笑着低头吻住了女郎。

金色的琉璃墙从长廊深处延伸而出，仙道透过镜面的反射窥视着。他知道洋平发现他了，因为那双深黑色的眼睛在模糊的镜像里清亮无比，如同一支利箭穿透奢靡的香氛，将他死死钉住。

薄唇带着挑衅的笑意，张张合合在女伴的耳边轻声细语，惹得女郎吃吃直笑。

仙道眯起眼睛，伸手扣住男伴的下颚。红色的舌尖从唇瓣探出，沿着下巴的线条，由下而上缓慢而又轻佻地舔舐。

洋平瞬间感到太阳穴猛烈抽动。他看着那人扬起得意的笑容，将男伴送入电梯。一面朝自己笑着，一面一步步后退至房间门口，进去了。

洋平倾身低语让女伴先回去，整了整衣裳，走向那个没合上门的房间。

手刚刚推开门，就被抓住手腕扯了进去。洋平照着他胯下就一膝盖过去，半点情面都没留。

痛归痛，仙道依旧咬着牙把他压在墙上，一把掐住他的大腿举起扣住，挤进洋平的腿间，一系列动作熟练得可怕。他知道，现在不抢占优势，以后铁定就没机会了。

以从未用在自己身上的体位抵在墙上，洋平干脆把另一条腿也缠到仙道身上，没想到这家伙力气还挺大，硬撑着给整个抱住了，但也没撑多久，洋平稍微一挣扎，两人便纠缠着倒向地面。倒下之前，刺猬头还特意转身给他做肉垫，洋平一头砸进他弥漫着两种香水味的胸口。

洋平一把扯住他的领带，把他拉进浴室。仙道弯下腰任他牵着，一面自觉地脱下西装。

外套，裤子，衬衫，一路铺向浴室，直到全身只剩一条领带，另一头被洋平攥着。

浑身赤裸的仙道再次扑上去将他压在墙上，一手探进和衣，舌头长驱直入，搜刮囊中所有的技巧取悦对方。

他知道自己做的很好，洋平的欲望在他手中逐渐发烫。

当他试图往后探进时，颈间的领带被骤然攥紧了，男人投来警告的目光，盯得仙道头皮发麻。

他收回试探的手指，唇舌沿着他的胸膛一路舔吻向下，最终跪着将他的欲望收入口中。

洋平不得不承认他的口活该死得好，像是知道他想要什么一样每次都刚好戳到他的点，以至于被抱起来压在床上的时候，依旧享受着他的唇舌而不加抵抗。

仙道调整了姿势，将他整根吞进嘴里，强忍住干呕的生理反应，用喉头肌肉紧紧收缩，一边控制舌头在里面打转。耳畔传来洋平低哑的呻吟声，是对他最好的奖励。

等洋平放松警惕，他再次试图侵入后方。掰开对方臀瓣的刹那，意料之中地被拽紧了领带，头发也被大力地往后扯，他则作死依然，将唇舌探入男人最脆弱的部位。

“唔！你想死么！”

洋平死命扒拉着胯下的刺猬头，然而却是像黏在上面一样甩也甩不掉。

仙道感到快窒息的时候才离开洋平的腿间，但下一秒就扑上去将他压在身下狂啃。因为他绝对的体格优势，洋平一时之间完全动弹不得。

就在他发怒的前夕，仙道忽然汪地叫了一声，一瞬间洋平怀疑是自己耳朵出了毛病。

“汪~”

仙道又轻轻叫了一声，就在他耳边，一边舔着他的耳朵，从脸颊到下巴。黏乎乎地蹭着，带着毫不掩饰的撒娇和示弱。

自尊换自尊，很公平的交易。

察觉到颈间的领带放松了，仙道又露出了奸计得逞的笑容。

他回到洋平的腿间，重新把他的器官纳入口中。柔软的体毛蹭着他的鼻尖，有些痒，他便将痒痒的地方贴着柱身来回地蹭，又去舔那丛毛发，让它们乖乖地服帖在主人的皮肤上，不再挠他痒痒。

洋平感到下身被舔得到处都湿乎乎的，那家伙还舔得啧啧有声，让他想起大狼狗喝水时发出的声音。手探下去摸到对方硬邦邦又黏乎乎的刺猬头，撸了两把就满手的发胶，嫌弃地揪住他的头发，对方好像更兴奋了，连着他的囊袋也一起舔吸。

仙道宽厚的手掌将他整个器官包覆在里面，薄薄的茧粗糙又温暖。在润滑剂的作用下，进出变得无比顺畅。他知道如何给他带来最大愉悦，也知道何时停下来延长做爱的时间。灵活的手不停变换着花样，不用说也能感觉到对方强烈要讨好他的想法，这让洋平不由地偷偷发笑。

他自然也不会忽视在一直自己后穴附近溜达的手指，也是佩服仙道的耐心，揉揉按按了好一会才舍得进个指尖试探一下，要是自己，早就扒开屁股操进去了。他玩过的男人，每个都是自己准备好了才敢来伺候的。

“喂，你动作太慢了。”

头顶上传来洋平低哑的调侃声。抬眼望去，他正把双臂枕在头下，调整到一个舒服的姿势，朝他挑起眉毛，戏谑地笑着。

一番好意被嫌弃，连带自己引以为傲的床技都被看扁，仙道本想回嘴，奈何对方拉紧了领带，被卡紧的喉咙提醒他不要作死。

洋平伸脚向他胯下探去，将他挺立的阴茎踩到腹肌上。相对于充血的器官，他的脚掌有些凉，仙道被刺激地颤了颤，把双手交叉到背后，跪直了献出自己勃起的性器官。

仙道的顺从让洋平很满意，恶劣地用力踩了踩，对方咬着牙没什么反应，他便变本加厉地碾了碾。滚烫的阴茎捂热了他的脚掌，触感硬挺又带一点弹性，最妙的还是男人压抑不住的低沉呻吟。

他想听更多，想让仙道受不了到发出急促的、像狗喘一样的呼吸，蹭着他乞求进入的准许。

他操控着有些不听使唤的脚趾，挑逗着对方的阴茎，夹着最敏感的顶端，发觉仙道绷紧了身体，汗水布满他的腹肌，便吃准了这点继续折磨，直至脚趾被流出的透明体液沾湿。

洋平坐起身，欣赏着仙道跪直的修长身体，健康白皙的肌肤和起伏流畅的肌肉。修长的躯体其间，一根粗壮的阴茎突兀地挺立出来，顶端流着被他玩弄出来的液体。似乎是感受到了他的视奸，那器官跳了跳，流出更多的粘稠液体，滴落在床上。

仙道看着洋平伸出舌头，接住悬在半空的银线，顺势而上舔了一下他的顶端。只是蜻蜓点水的一瞬，但传来的刺激让仙道自脊背到头皮一阵发麻，浑身战栗。

洋平掂了掂他的性器，胡乱撸了几下，既无技巧也无温柔可言，也足够让仙道呼吸不稳了。

“洋平……”不知道他还要玩多久，仙道无奈地唤他的名字。蠢蠢欲动的双手在背后攥成拳头，身体蓄势待发。

虽然不如预期，洋平还是放过了他，拉着他的领带重新躺下。仙道吻住他，手指再次探入后穴，虽然还未达到准备好的状态，但既然洋平如此挑衅，他就不客气了。

“操……”后穴被阳物挤进的瞬间，异物感和钝痛让洋平骂出了声，仙道心里却偷乐起来，这应该是洋平的“第一次”吧？他居然愿意给自己呢。

想到这，方才被玩弄的羞辱感就烟消云散了。他爱抚着洋平的身体让他放松下来，缓缓地推进他的身体里，直到腹部紧贴他的臀。

即使浑身被四处爱抚，洋平也觉得屁股难受得完全无法忍耐。以前那些被他操到嗷嗷叫的男人，难不成都是装的？

他挣扎着要踢开身上的男人，把那根鬼东西从身体里挤出去，但仙道凭借体格优势轻松地把他压制住。在他发怒前，被仙道轻柔地吻住了。

洋平想着这次他就算汪汪叫几百次都不会妥协的，而仙道只是缱绻地逗弄他的舌头，就着原来整根没入的姿势往里面又顶了顶，害他忍不住呻吟出声。

“洋平…放松……”

仙道亲吻他的额头，犹如恋人一般。醇厚的嗓音轻柔地挠着他的耳朵，洋平偏过头，仙道便转而舔舐他的耳朵，洋平又躲开了。

“痒。”

“哪里？”仙道调笑道，又往里面顶了顶，“这里吗？”

洋平被顶得轻吟出声，忽然发现身体的不适感正逐渐消去。仙道轻浅的进出更加减轻了肠道的负担，只余震动的快感。

身体诚实地反映出愉悦，被仙道握在手中的器官逐渐挺立，手指火上添油施以抚慰，快感让洋平拽紧了手中的领带。加之后穴更紧致的绞缠，仙道感到一阵眩晕和窒息。

他抽离洋平的身体得以短暂的喘息，又立刻进入，调整角度顶住了洋平的前列腺，时轻时重地缓慢抽插。如此得到的快感自然比不上大进大出，但对于洋平来说，却是最刺激的抽插方式。他感到体内深处传来尖锐的快感，让他的性器灼热得像有烙铁印在里面，一时分不清是想射精还是排尿。

更抓人的是，仙道正在用指甲抠他脆弱敏感的顶端，每刮一次就有体液溢出来，让他不禁发出呻吟，咬着牙才能不嗷嗷叫出来。

他一把揽过仙道的头，送去湿润热情的吻，让自己的呻吟消失在唇舌纠缠里。当快感逐渐累积到达顶峰时，仙道又忽然收回了刺激，改成大幅度的抽插，把他死死钉在床上，只有屁股撅起来挨操。

仙道可不想这么早就让他爽到，保不定他射完就不让他做了，又得翘着老二被他亵玩。等自己在律动中快到高潮时，才又转而爱抚对方。

洋平再一次感到前后的双重刺激，但是这次他不会让仙道再乱来了。当自己又要高潮时，抢先一步翻身把仙道压在身下。

“给我动。”他骑在仙道身上，一把扣住他的咽喉。

仙道抱住他的臀开始抽动。即使洋平坐在他身上，卓越的腰力和臂力让他只有被摆弄的份。仙道拿捏着尺度不让两人太早结束，尽管算上前戏，这场性爱已经持续了将近一小时。

洋平被起起伏伏的快感折磨得满身是汗，仙道更加夸张，汗水冲刷着他发胶，原本的冲天发已经支持不住四处倒塌。

看着他满头大汗的卖力模样，洋平不禁思忖这家伙难道是在等他投降吗。他在心里翻了个白眼，软下身趴在了仙道的胸口，随即就听到了仙道的轻笑声。

 

***

 

结束后的两人躺在床上喘息，洋平起身开始穿衣。仙道皱起眉头，又马上舒展开，作出一副聊天的口气。

“这就要走了？”

洋平回头看了他一眼，“你还硬的起来？”

仙道本想怼回去，话到嘴边，绕了心头一圈又收了回来。他扬起懒散又得意的笑容，轻佻地挑起眉。

“快回去吧，不要让樱木君等太久。”

洋平看着他的笑容，莫名地感到后颈发麻。

当他匆匆赶回家，家里一片灯火通明，樱木竟还没睡。

“洋平，我想去美国。”

挂着两个黑眼圈的樱木，用无比认真的神情，这么对他说。洋平感到一阵头晕目眩。

该死！被那家伙将了一军。

——他的第一个念头居然是这样的。

他忽然有些疑惑。什么时候开始，与那家伙的对弈竟变得比樱木重要了？

洋平静下心绪，平静地问道：

“是因为流川吗？”

樱木的沉默让洋平的语气渐渐结霜。

“我反对。”

仙道这一步将得狠辣无情，将他硬生生逼到了樱木的对立面。洋平赔了夫人又折兵，恨不得亲手撕了他。半小时前的一切仿佛真的只是一场云雨，现在云散雨去，显露出深渊的真面目来。

他感到极其愤怒。他不清楚这愤怒到底是来源于樱木被拐跑，还是仙道带着算计和他上床，或者兼而有之。

不论如何，这笔账他必须连本带利地讨回来。


End file.
